The Human
The Human is the fourth episode of Inversed Roles Rebooted, made after an over month long hiatus. (this episode is from the perspective of Finn the Human) There is a land far, far away. It is concealed from the outside world- atleast for now. They have no outside help... no help given to the outside... as far as they are aware, it is them and them only. How did they get there? Why do they all look so...strange..? Nobody really knows. They're best guess is they are simply just the harsh aftermath of the 'Mushroom War'. I walked down the street, headed to the big castle you can see above all else. I skidded along, my hoodie torn along with my blue shirt. I don't really mind though- these are just the marks of a hero, after all. I flip down my white hoodie, that has bear ears and covers everything but my face. My blonde hair flows out. Some consider it the most beautiful hair in the land, but I don't really notice it at all. I guess I'm just too focused on the other things. You don't see much like me- I can't tell if I'm the normal one or if they are. I'm told to be the last of my kind, the last chance. (Unknown Dog): 'Ah, Finn, there you are! Took you long enough, the party's already started! ''Did I forget to mention my dog talks? He's not really my dog though, he's more like a... a brother. Yeah, that sounds right. '(Finn): '''Uh, Jake? What party? '(Jake): 'Oh yeah...nothing. Let's just go figure out what PB wants. I guess Jake isn't very good at lying, but then again, it doesn't help that I'm pretty gullible. I walked through the giant gates of the castle, atleast four times my size. It's pink and tan- and made of candy. I'm currently in the Candy Kingdom, a place where everything and everyone is made of candy. I look around, but can't see anything. ''Weird. Where's PB? Suddenly the gates behind me close. I hear a noise, and turn around. Hiss! A giant white, glowing face pops out of the shadow. Before it can reach me, I extend my arm and punch it. It cringes and falls back onto the floor. '(Marceline): '''Aw, come on dude! Take a chill pill... '(Finn): 'Oh.. sorry, Marceline. Have you seen PB? '(Marceline): 'Who? Bonnibell? Nah. When she says nah, suddenly people jump up from out of the tables. They yell suprise, and then people start dog piling on top of me. I'm on the floor, laughing, tapping the floor in an attempt to let them know to get off of me. But before they do, my eyesight goes black. I'm dazing off, I think. But it doesn't really feel like it... I watch the Cosmic Owl fly past my eyes view, sticking out compared to the dark blackness surrounding me. I can't even see my hand when I lift it up. The Cosmic Owl... ''the sign of death. '' Another one... another one.. like me. He walks out from the darkness, and I can't see anything but him. He has shaggy brown hair, and wears a a black shirt with a white stripe. His bright green eyes stick out, seeming like they glow in the darkness. '(Unknown Person): 'You're not safe... none of you are. Be ready, my dear hero, because you're about to become part of something far bigger than yourself... The blackness dissappears, and my eyes blink open. I look at the people around me, all gaping down at me in suspense. I'm gaping for air all the sudden, like it all had just dissappeared from my lungs and I'm just trying to get more. A pink lady walks up in front of me, and starts yelling orders. '(PB): 'Quick, call the Banana Guards! A candy citizen yells okay and runs to a nearby phone, while PB keeps yelling things. I pass out again. The next thing I know, I'm lying down in a hospital bed. '(PB): 'Woah... what just happenned, Finn? You lost your pulse for a few minutes... ''Should I tell her?.. No. She's the ruler of a kingdom, she doesn't need to worry about you too. '(Finn): '''I... I don't know. I guess all those people on top of me just made me pass out. '(PB): 'But it's more than that, Finn.. you literally just died and came back to life. That's scientifically impossible! I need to run studies on you asap. Now, let's hurry to m- She's cut off by the loud sound of the candy bricks behind her falling out of the wall, debree and candy dust everywhere. A brick goes flying and hit's me in the head, the candy soft enough to not cause damadge but hard enough to knock me out...again. I wake up once again, this time in an unrecognized room. Banana Guards are standing around me. I feel my forehead where the brick hit, and feel a bump. '(Banana Guard #1): 'Where is she? Where's Bonnibel? ''Wait... what? '(Finn): '''What are you talking about? '(Banana Guard #2): 'He won't talk, get him! They all just start jumping on me-it's like the suprise party all over again. But this time, Jake comes flying in through the wall. '(Jake): 'Get off my brother! He expands his arms and grabs two of the guards and throws them away into the distance. He just shakes off the other two, and grabs me and starts running away. '(Finn): 'Jake... where are we going? '(Jake): 'We're going to find the princess, Finn. This is what heroes do. '(Finn): 'I'm tired, Jake. '(Jake): '''I know, bro. Just go to sleep- I got you. My eyes start shuttering closed, and before I know it, I'm asleep. '''THE END Heroes *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Princess Bubblegum *Banana Guards Villains *Ben Tennyson Normies *Marceline Category:IRR Category:PokeRob Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodess